Dear Diary........Love is Confusing!!
by Moonchild2
Summary: This in an alternative world were Serena Huntley is a friend and church buddy to Darien Kinley. Serena fell in love with him, but she never tells him. Two years later he leaves to go to college in America, and the girls make Serena go through her diary
1. Prologue

Dear Diary........Love is Confusing  
*****************************  
Hey Moonchild here!!! I am back again. I decided to do something new this in an alternative world were Serena Huntley is a friend and church buddy to Darien Kinley. Some how that friendship became love for Serena, but she never tells him. Two years after she fell in love with him he leaves to go to college in America, and the girls make Serena go through her old Diary to figure out that maybe Darien loved her too!! Well enjoy!! And leave a review!! I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!!  
**************************************************  
  
I was laying on my bed about to cry, but trying to hold it in. Three of my best friends were staring at me. They would be Lita Brandson, Ami Lawyer, and Rei Dawning. They all heard the news at church and my other two best friends Trista Fairly and Mina Person were on there way over. I knew this day would come, but next week!!! He's leaving next week!! Oh Darien why couldn't you go to school here instead of America. I mean Lita already lives there. So why do you have to leave? "Sere are you going to be ok?" "Yah Lita I am glad you were home for this, but aren't you upset too? Andrew is going with him." "I am a little, but you got to remember Sere, he may not be close to the state I live in, but he will be closer to me this way. Oh yah Darien's best friend and Lita's major love Andrew is joining Darien on this little trip. Lita loves Andrew, but she like me never told him that. "Well all I cam say now is I know he doesn't love me!!!" "What!!", they all yelled at me. That's it listen meatball brain he loves you I mean he has to!!!" "Why does he have to Rei?" "Well Serena you gotta to admit he flirts with you alot!!!" "He does not!!", I yelled as Trista and Mina ran in. They hugged me and asked why Rei was pissed. Rei began searching my room for something. She finally found what it was my Diary I finally filled up last year. "Here Serena I got an idea, and I think all the girls will agree with me!!!" "Well what is it Rei?" "I want you too read a few things about Darien in this diary, and I don't mean the I love him mushy stuff." "Then what do you mean?" "I mean things he as actually done for you!!! Ill give you an hour and meet us at Trista's." "Okay?" "Oh and if you don't agree with me after you read a few pages you can just let him leave." "And if I agree?" "Simple you tell him bye!" "Wait!!!" "What?" "How do you know that there is anything about Darien in here?" "Simple Sere I've watched you write in that thing before and every time I have you blushed so I am quite sure Darien is in there somewhere........Now BYE!!", with that all the scouts left. I opened the diary and flipped through some pages until I found an interesting page.....  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for this part so enjoy!! Please Read and Review!!!  
Love Ya!!!  
*****Moonchild*****   
  
  



	2. May 5, 1999

Dear Diary........ Love is Confusing  
*****************************  
Hey Moonchild here is a new fanfic I wrote about Darien and Serena having a friendship, but Serena wants more. To get more info you gotta read it. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dr. Pepper so do not sue me!!  
*************************************************  
  
May 5, 1999  
************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hiya well as you guessed today is my birthday!!! I am now 14 years old. I just got home from church where I got to see Darien!!! Man he even told me happy birthday, and gave me a Dr. Pepper!!! Yes, oh I am in love with him, and I pray to God that he loves me back. I wonder off all things he could have gave me he gave me a Dr. Pepper. Maybe he knows it's my favorite drink!! Then again maybe that's all he had in his hand. Well I guess that guess is as good as yours. Well let me explain the whole story. It stared off at school with everyone telling me happy birthday, but all I could think of was Darien. Well that and I was amazed that me and Lita were getting along for the first time in about a month. That was because she was moving to America. I was also kinda scared to see Darien today because of what happened at Youth last Sunday. I guess I should explain that first. Ami Lawyer invited her cousin Jason to church and he spilled the beams about me like Darien (to say the least) and I have not talked to Darien since. Well as I was saying. After school me, Lita, and Rei were walking to church, but I was real nervous to see Dairen. I mean after Sunday he probably doesn't want anything to do with me. Well when we got there Darien was already there. Just my luck huh. Well when we walked up there Darien was standing at the doorway. Then he looked at me, opened the door, and then said, "Happy Birthday Serena". I just stared at him for a minute then said thank you. Then he gave me a Dr. Pepper as a birthday gift. I know that doesn't sound like much, but to me right now it is worth over a thousand dollars. Well afterwards we just talked. He asked me about my day at school and I asked him about his day. Then Bible study started. To make things better when Bible Study began the power went out. So not wanting to drink my Dr. Pepper Darien gave me so I went to the kitchen in the youth building and tried to get some ice water. Later on Darien came to do the same. I found out how hard it was to make a simple cup of ice water when the power is out. Well then Darien asked me why I wasn't playing in the rain like Lita and Rei. "Well Darien I have a white shirt on" "Well so did Rei" "So that doesn't mean I wanted people see my bra." "Well I guess then you have more sense out of the two of you", right then a big clap of thunder roared and I panicked and jumped right into Darien's arms. He was in shock, but he did catch me. I got to say though it did look bad when Mrs. Johnson (the women watching us because James, our actual youth director, was busy) walked in the kitchen and saw us. She just said, "Okay Darien, put Serena down and you to come back into the room with the rest of the group. About that time Lita and Rei ran in soaked. I guess they didn't notice my face was burning red!!! Well after bible study we had to take pictures for a plaque from Mr. Brandson, Lita's dad, for his new office in America. I really didn't want to though. Mr. Brandson was the reason Lita's family was leaving. Not to mention why me and her were fighting. What I don't understand was why he couldn't just stay here with us. Why couldn't he just stay here. Well aleast I got to stand by Darien in the pic. In fact I got to put my hands on his shoulder!!! Okay I know that doesn't sound like much but when I get to touch him it just brings me more joy than I could realize. I almost forget about how life sucks!!! Well that picture is going to make me look desperate. Rei was suppose to do the same think to Andrew, but she said he was too sweaty!! Stupid girl Andrew is hot!!! (Sorry Lita, but he is!!) So I just had my hands on Darien so I am kinda scared how that come out. I don't even remember youth choir. I think we all got to the point where we just got pissed when Mr. Brandson tried to explain or boss us into how to sing after stabbing us in the back. So that leaves me here righting in this page and staring at a Dr. Pepper and algebra problem. Oh yah I am starting to think Darien is a perv..... I was hold my Dr. Pepper close to my chest when we left the youth building and he came up to me in grabbing mode near my chest saying, "That looks good!!!" Yah and I am not sure he was talking about the Dr. Pepper!! I just looked at him and replied back by saying, "Please tell me you are talking about the Dr. Pepper Darien!!!" He just gave me a weird look and starting laughing. I really do love that guy and I know this story my sound crazy, but it is true. So maybe this all is his own way of flirting with me, but I doubt that. Well dear diary I have to end this page because as much as I would like it to this homework is not going to do itself!!   
******Peace Out******  
  
*****Serena Huntley*****  
***************************************************  
  
After laughing my butt of remembering that day I decided to read some more. You know the girls just might be right this time!!  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 1!!! I'll get chapter 2 up *ASAP* until then R & R!!!! Love ya!!!   
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  
  



	3. June 13, 1999

Chapter 3  
********  
June 13, 1999  
************  
Hey peeps!!! Wassup? Well I am sowwy about chapter one and two being the same, but that was an error and has been taking care of. Now chapter one and two are different. Well enjoy the next chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me.  
**************************************************  
  
June 13, 1999  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hiya Sere here!! Man I am in a way too good of a mood!!! Today was Sunday!!! To top it all off it was Darien's Birthday. The only bad think about today was that it was Mr. Brandson's last youth choir thing. I can't believe this day has already come. I was really upset for the first ten minutes of practice. I was upset for two reasons. One this would be our last choir thing. Not to mention number two..... Darien wasn't there yet!!! Then he walked in. Brittany and Lisa, two girls in the choir, said that my expression went from sad and pissed off to happy and blushy in seconds. Damn the guy is good isn't he. Well when he came in he grabbed his music and stood beside Andrew. So basically my view went very close to Lita's. She haven't been paying one bit of attention to anything accept for Andrew, and now I was doing the same. Well besides my attention was pointed to Darien. Man does he know how hot he is!! Well about the time I got into full drool mode it was time to go into the sanctuary. We all stood out in the hallway right outside the sanctuary as we all got in order. I had really good luck today. I am glad that I am short. I also like the fact that Darien is tall. As it goes me and him got to sit together during the whole church session. Life can be good sometimes. Well until I come home. We sat down and I told him happy birthday. Then he said thanks. Then we didn't say too much until it was our time to sing. After we sat down me and him begin to pass back notes to each other on the church bulletin so we didn't have to disturb anybody talking. I was getting very sleepy. Mr. Kinley, the preacher and Darien's father, was talking way to long. As I was dozing off Darien was laughing at me. Finally for like a minute I just put my head on his shoulder and dozed off. Just my luck when I do that Mr. Kinley finally decides its time to end the sermon. With that me and Lita walked back over to her house. As Darien left with Beryl, a girl the church new Darien liked, to go to the movies. I hate that bitch. I mean she didn't remember his birthday so why does she get the guy huh?  
Oh men are so stupid!!! So if that is the case.... why do I like him so much? Well I came home and basically ignored my dad. There is a story all on it's own. I guess I could explain. since I turned eleven I have hated my father. There are alot of reasons, but the major one is the fact of him being an alcoholic. He has been since I can remember. I sometimes wonder if maybe I even deserve Darien. Our families are totally different. His family is a good Christian family. I mean come on his dad is a preacher!! Then there is my family. I got an alcoholic for a dad, a good mom that should just leave my dad, a brother on drugs, and a sister who is depressed from recently having a miscarriage. Well I guess I will end this page before I depress myself even more.  
  
Peace Out  
  
*****Serena Huntley*****  
  
***************************************************  
  
As I read that page tears begin to form in my eyes. I still feel like I do not deserve him sometimes. My family is doing better though. Well okay my parents aren't. Aleast my brother and sister are. My brother has got off drugs, met a girl, and is going to be a dad in about seven months. My sister now has the most precious baby boy that I have ever seen, and is a wonderful mother to him. I guess I should believe my friends when they tell me that it doesn't matter what my family acts like. Well he has never met them. I am the only one in my family that goes to church. I started as being Lita's visiter, and decided that I didn't want to leave so after Lita moved I came a member of the church, and still am. I began wonder how long I have been reading my diary. I looked at my watch and relized it had only been twenty minutes so I guess I should continue reading.  
**************************************************  
Well that's it for chapter 3. I will get chapter 4 uploaded *ASAP* Well gotta jet!! Leave a Review!!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	4. June 20, 1999

Chapter 4  
****************  
Moonchild here!! Well I am back!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please leave a review!! Enjoy!! I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!!  
**************************************************  
  
June 20, 1999  
Today was one of the most confusing days of my life. I was heart broken, but then my heart overflowed with love. I guess I should explain. Today is the day Lita's family and her leave this world of happiness, love, family, and friends. To a world of new things, money, and greed!! Okay I might be being hard on Mr. Brandson, but what can I say I feel like he is just leaving me. After making me feel like a daughter he leaves me. He also is taking a girl that is like a sister to me. Damn him!! Damn him all the to hell!! Well with that I should explain where I was when I was thinking about this. I was staring in my mirror and trying not to cry. One thing is for sure make-up was not a good idea for today. Well I usually don't wear make-up anyways, but I was thinking about starting. I was hoping it would make Darien think I look older. I got the two gifts I had gotten for Lita and the card I got Rei, Ami, Katie (a friend of mine), and Amanda (another friend of mine and Lita's). What made today worse my dad was the one that had to give me a ride. It was also father's day so we are suppose to worship him while he drinks. WHATEVER!!!!! We had to pick up Rei before I went to church. My dad was driving me crazy. He saw my gifts and the questions began. "So are does for me?", he asked touching them. "No daddy I told you, your gifts are on the kitchen table", I said trying to pull the presents away from him. "Well then who are these for?", he said with a pissed look on his face. "A friend dad.", I said wonder what that look was about. "It better not be for that damn boy, you know my girl isn't turning into any slut!!", he said pissing both me and him off. Like he even know who Darien is. All he knows is Ami's cousin spilled the beans leaving me crying. What happened there is after youth that Sunday (after being thirty minutes late) my parents drove up to take me, Ami, and her cousin home. My dad forgot which church I went to (alcohol kills brain cells can't ya tell!!) and had to go get my mother. When Ami and her cousin got out my mom asked me what was wrong. I told her and my dad slammed on the breaks. Then he started yelling at me about I wasn't even able to like guys till I was sixteen. I am sorry, but yah I can control my feelings and I only like Darien to piss him off. Yah right!! And for his information my mom had already told me I could date when I turned fourteen and date Darien when I was sixteen (cause his age). Damn!! Why does he have to be four years older than me. I am jailbait to him!! Dammit!! Well back to today.... Finally I told him to please leave me alone today was not a good day for me, my best friend was moving and that was who the presents were for. Then he yelled at me for being mean to him on father's day. Finally we made it to Rei's and he shut up. For some reason he doesn't talk around my friends. All the more reason to keep them around. Well when we got to the church I found Ami and Lita. We all went to Sunday school. I hated that it was Lita's last , scratch that last hours, in Tokyo. I was about to cry until Lita looked at me and told me not to cry until I saw Darien. So I made without crying through Sunday school. Then Darien came up to me and hugged me. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I lost control and just broke down into tears. Darien just held on to me and rubbed my back. I fell completely in love with him when he looked at me and told me he would never let go of me until I stopped crying. That is got to be the best thing a guy has ever done for me. I do love you Darien Kinley and in the words of Alanis Morissette, "I couldn't help it. It's all your fault." Then he finally got me smiling when he got in an argument about me looking like I was wearing make-up. So I guess I don't need any after all. With that I looked at his shirt. It was white and totally teared stained. All he said to that is that it was alright and aleast it wasn't snot stains. I really do love him. Now I know it was a crush until today. Well finally lunch came and the dedication to Mr. Brandson came. At that point I was crying on Ms. Cunning. Yes I should have cried on Darien some more, but his shirt needed a break. When it was all done I gave Lita the card and the gifts. The gift were a Sailor Jupiter doll and a computer game. Then one the card it said, "There was a reason God made us friends. It was cause he had taste. Goodbye and I will miss you" with mine and the girls signature on it. With that Mrs. Johnson took a pic of me, Lita, and Ami together. Rei wasn't in it because she had already left. Finally as I was walking out the door with Ami and Lita Mrs. Cunning grabbed my arm, and made me promise to not stop going to church because rather I believed it or not I was a member. Then she told me she was losing one of her girls. She didn't want to leave all five of us. I promised her and ran after Ami and Lita. She gave me and Ami a goodbye hug as we got into the cars with her parents. Before I left I gave her a special note for her and her dad. With that we were gone and I was heart broken. To make matters worse I was also in love. That left mixed emotions. Dammit I hate mixed emotions!!! To top it off my dad was pushing my buttons. He wanted me to worship him on his day of days. He was drunk and I was upset. So lets say the words happy fucking fathers day slipped out of my mouth as I slammed my door crying. Now I have no father in my life. Mr. Brandson was my father in my eyes and he left me. His house was also my escape out of here when I couldn't handle it. Even though I wasn't suppose to go to Youth my mom let me anyway. When I got there everyone knew that me and Ami had been crying all day. You really couldn't tell with Rei. I got to admit one thing Darien did make me feel better. He came up to me buck toothed and crossed eyed asking me if I would be with his friend. I really love that boy. Then after youth before I left he told me he was glad that I didn't leave the church because he would have missed me. With that here I am. Still having totally mixed emotions. Like I said I hate mixed emotions!! Okay well I am definitely going to stop writing now. I am having an overloaded on the brain. So.......  
  
Peace Out  
  
*****Serena Huntley*****  
***************************************************  
  
I shut my diary. I guess may I do have a sweet side for me. So maybe spilling my guts is the right idea. As much as I hate to admit it Rei was right. Then again he loves Beryl. I mean they are even dating now!! Ahh!! Damn you Beryl!! Man she even cheated on him and he still keeps her!!! Ahh!! Brain overload!! Somebody!! Help!! I got twenty minutes to make my decision!!  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Next Chapter will be her choice!! Stay tuned and leave a review!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  
  



	5. The Decision That Will Make or Break.......

Chapter 5  
**********  
The Decision That Will Make or Break.....Everything!!  
********************************************  
  
Moonchild here!! Well I am back so enjoy!! Here is Sere's conclusion so leave a review!! Please!! I don't own Sailor Moon so no sue Moonchild k? Love ya!!  
***************************************************  
  
"Well I decided that I mean I guess....", I said to the girls trying to tell them my decision. I just got my mom to drop me off at Trista's house. "Spit it out Meatball Head!!", Rei yelled trying to get me to talk. "Okay, I guess he must have a sweet side for me, and I guess I may need to tell him that I love you before he leaves.", I said shaking like a leaf. "Yes!!! Go Sere Go Sere Go!!!", the girls all began to cheer. I can't believe that I just agreed to this. I agreed to pour my heart to a guy who may just have a sweet side for me. That sure the hell didn't mean he loved me!!!! Oh Damn I am such and idiot!! The girls were all so excited though. I mean there was no way I could talk myself out of this. Even Lita was in the other room telling them that she was going to be a day late. Then she was going to change her plane ticket date!! Oh shit!! Good job Sere you are now officially fucked!! With that I just smiled as my friends planned how I was going to tell him. They planned how to get him alone, how my make-up should be, and what I would wear. Finally Ami suggested that I should figure out all this on my own. The other girls finally agreed with her. So we all went home. Well except for Lita and Trista. Lita was going home with Ami and Trista was already home. It amazed me they all didn't run to my house and "help" me plan everything about tomorrow. He wasn't suppose to leave for another week this was his last Sunday, and the last time I would see him. God why do I feel like this is a bad idea? I feel like my heart is gonna pound by chest into pieces, and if I hiccup butterflies will come fluttering out. All my memories with Darien starting floating in my mind. The day we first met, the day I fell in love with him, the day him and beryl began to date, everyday he picked me up and spin me around in his arms, every time he just asked me how my day was, and so on. Oh Darien why did you have to be so perfect!! Oh why oh why!!! With that I began to cry. I was having huge doubts to all of this. Well too late to back out Serena. With that I decided to lay down and try (though I knew it was impossible to go to sleep.)  
For tomorrow is a very important day!!   
***************************************************  
Well that is it for chapter 5. I know that this chapter was short as the next 2 are going to be as well. I was thinking about putting all these three together, but I want them as separate chapters so I just decided to upload them all at the same time.... so enjoy the next two chaps too.... and leave a review!! Love Ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	6. The Moment of Truth and Heartache

Chapter 6  
**********  
The Moment of Truth and Heartache  
*******************************  
Moonchild here well that didn't take long now did it. ;)  
Well neways you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue just leave a review please!!  
***************************************************  
  
I got up ,after barely sleeping a wink last night, at seven o'clock. I went to take my bath. After I did that I flew all my clothes around trying to find the perfect outfit for today. After dressing in all my dresses at least once I finally decided on an outfit. My newest church clothes. A white, semi-tight, shirt with a tie-up part near the neckline, a blue flower printed skirt that was knee high, skin tone pantyhose, and my black high heel shoes. After I got dressed I put on my make-up. I don't not know why I even bother with make-up up. I mean no one even notices when I put it on. The only time Darien thinks I am wearing it is when I am not. Men are so clueless sometimes. Well I put on all my make-up. Then finally a took my hair out the towel it was in, and brushed it out. Finally I curled the ends. Then finally I put a dab of my vanilla body spray on, grabbed my bible, and jumped in the car with my mom. I was a nervous wreck. My mom told me good luck today. I guess she heard me pacing my room and talking to myself last night. I just said thanks, gave her a hug, and went to Sunday school. When I went in all the girls were there. Well all that should be there. Mina and Trista weren't. They had to go to their churches. They all had huge grins on their faces. Well I sat beside them and just tried to stay calm. I knew Darien wasn't going to show up to Sunday school. He was going to be at church, and I was going to lose my mind!! When Sunday school ended I could barely stand up. I knew that I had to tell him. I knew if I didn't the girls were going to kill me. With that Lita gave me a hand up because I was having trouble getting out of my seat. When we went into the church we sat at the balcony and waited for Darien and Andrew to walk up there. There was one problem.... they didn't show up by the time church started. Then Ami said she had to go to the restroom and would be right back. When she came back she looked pretty upset. "Ami what's wrong?", I asked kinda unsure about the answer to that at this point. "Well Sere I got good news and bad news", she said with sympathy in her eyes. "Well tell me the good news first", I replied scared to hear the bad news. "Well the good news is Andrew is here, and the bad news is umm... Darien isn't.", she said knowing that tears were about to flow from my eyes. "How do you know this Ami?", I asked hoping there was a chance that she was wrong. "Well I saw Andrew and I...... kinda.....called.....Darien..", she said hoping I wouldn't get mad. I didn't get mad. Well I didn't get too mad. "Ami Lee Lawyer you did WHAT!!!", I said in a quiet yell. I was trying not to disturb the other people around us. Finally we all went outside as Ami explained that she called Darien and asked him to come so we could tell him goodbye, but he said that he was too busy packing. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. The girls tried to stop me from crying, but I couldn't help it. I mean that hurt so much. By the time we went in the service was over. We decided to tell Andrew goodbye. When I hugged him I was still crying and he knew why. He told me if he wanted me to he'd kick Darien's ass for me. I told him that was ok and then he hugged us all goodbye. With that Ami had to call her parents to pick us up, and Lita was going to leave as soon as all our parents got there. Then Ami did something I didn't suspect. She called Darien again and began to beg him to come tell us goodbye. Finally I grabbed the phone from her. "Hello Darien", I said about to cry again, and hoping this was a prank. "Hello Serena", Darien said as if he was tired. "Goodbye Darien", I finally managed to say. "Goodbye Serena", he responded back before I hung up the phone. I said I love you after I hung up the phone and began to cry. Finally I gave Lita a hug goodbye and told her to call me when she got home. So I knew that she made it home safely. Finally she left and so did Rei and I. My mom took Rei home. Then when I got home I threw off my dress, washed off my make-up, put on some shorts and a   
tie-dye shirt, laid my head on my pillow, and began to cry. I did that for about an hour until Ami called and told me that she talked to Mr. Kinley before she left the church and Darien should be at the 5:15 service. With that I called Rei and began to beg her stepmom to give me a ride to church. Finally with Rei and her stepmom on the way I put on my capri blue jean pants, pink quarter shirt with pin and blue flowers near the shoulder, and my brown sandals while I waited for them. We went back to Rei's for about and hour. During that time I redid my make-up. Finally we were off. Me and Rei went to the 5:15 service. Sadly, Darien never showed up. When I returned home I was heartbroken. I decided there was nothing left to lose. So I called Darien myself. Just my luck his line was busy. I tried all night and got nothing but a busy signal. I finally gave up and cried myself to sleep. Since school started for me next week I decided during the last of my freedom to make more desperate attempts to get to tell him how I felt. I went to his work. That would be a computer store in town. Everytime I went he was never there. I tried all week to call. Everytime I did it was busy. Maybe I should had just gone to his house, but I was too chicken. Finally it was Sunday. Mr. Kinley made the announcement that Darien and Andrew had made it safely to their college. I couldn't take it. I told Ami and Rei that I had to leave. So we all went outside and began to walk around. All I could do is cry. Then I said under my breathe I love you to Darien. I knew that me saying that and the day with the phone call was the closet I was ever going to get to tell him goodbye. Not only goodbye, but also that I loved him.  
***************************************************  
Well that's it for chapter 6. I gotta admit that it was longer than I thought well click on next chapter for 7. Don't forget to R &R!!  
Love ya!!!! :)  
*****Moonchild*****   
  
  



	7. Darien's Return and My Confession

Chapter 7  
*********  
Darien's Return and My Confession  
******************************  
Moonchild here well that didn't take long now did it. ;)  
Well neways you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue just leave a review please!!  
***************************************************  
Two months had gone by. It is now November. I have heard a word for Darien since that day on the phone. That hurt me more than he will ever know. I can't get over that. Well I started school and went from being popular to an outcast. Yah high school is great!! I speak with full and total sarcasm. Sigh, you think being away from his this long would help me.... but absence makes the heart grow fawnder I suppose. Well to make things better I got an operation next week. Well it's nothing serious. It's just a tonsillectomy. Well there is some good news to this. Heritage Sunday or Scottish Heritage Sunday is Sunday!! I am praying to God that Darien makes it home for this. If he does I am going to hug him, slap him, and kiss him!!! Oh yah like I have the guts for that. Well I guess I should explain Heritage Sunday. This is a Sunday were all the church associated with ours all get together and have service in our church. The reason I call it Scottish Heritage Sunday is because Mr. Kinley always wears a kilt on that day. He also hires bagpipe players to perform. When I explained all of this to Mina she was dying to go. So she spent the weekend with me. When Sunday morning came I was really nervous. What if he was really there? What would I say? Finally I got dressed. I was wearing the same thing I was the day when the whole phone thing happened. Well one difference was my shirt. I was wearing an oxford shirt instead of the short sleeved one. Then Mina asked to do my hair. I let her. She took my "meatballs" down and put all my hair in a french braid. Then after she got dressed we left. We got to Sunday School and found Ami. After Sunday School we decided to walk around a bit. At that point we bumped into Andrew. Me and Ami hugged him. Ami asked him if Darien was going to show up. He told us he wasn't sure. All he knew was of he did he had taken a different flight from him, but before he left Darien said he probably wasn't going to come. Then I let go of Andrew and was about to cry again. All he could say was he was sorry. Then we sat down. Rei ran up to us and asked were are name tags were. Realizing that we forgot about them we went to find them. We ran in to Jedite, a guy Rei likes, on the way. After we got them we went back to our seats. To my surprise when we got back there was someone in the pew right behind where I was sitting. I began to cry. One difference though. These were tears of joy. For the person was Darien!!! I was totally in shock. I couldn't move. Well that was until Mina, Rei, and Ami were all pushing me towards our seats. When I sat down I decided to act like he was not there. Well I was but my cheeks sure weren't. They were so red!! Then Mrs. Alice, our new youth director, walked up. She gave me a hug and asked me what was with my cheeks. I just pointed to Darien. I don't think he saw me. She just giggled. Then realizing there was no room on the pew with me and the girls. So decided to sit by Darien. The she got another brilliant idea. She asked me to sit by her. Well she meant between here a Darien. Now was I gonna argue with my dear, sweet, and loving youth director? Hell NO!!! With that I sat right were she wanted me to do. Finally I heard Darien whisper hi to me. So I whispered it back. Then he asked me about my face. I told him that it was the medication I was taking for before I had my surgery. I hope that was a good enough excuse. Then I had to explain the surgery to him. Then we began to talk about everything. Well almost everything. I never confessed to him. I know I said I would but I was just having a good time talking to him. After church I was telling Mrs. Alice thanks when I heard Darien scream in pain. When I turned around Ami was twisting his arm. She was still mad about that day with the phone call. It was kinda funny to watch. "Why couldn't you come that day", Ami said still twisting his arm harder. "Oww!! Ami I was busy", he replied trying to get her to release her arm. "That isn't a good enough excuse Darien", she said twisting harder. "Ow!! Hey I told Sere goodbye!!", he said with such a pitiful look in his eye. That comment pissed me off!! He consider that phone thing a goodbye?!? I was about to let Ami break his arm for all I cared!! "Ames please that's my good hand!!", he said trying to pull her away. Finally a very perverted thing came out of my mouth. "Why's that your good hand Darien?", I said with an evil smirk on my face. Yah, I know that was sick, but it sorta slipped. He just stared at me in shock. Ami, Rei, and Mina busted out laughing. It even made Ami let go of Darien's wrist. "Sere....you...you...are a perv?!", he said in pure shock. I guess I wasn't the sweet lil Sere that he once knew. "Well Serena for your information I need that hand for typing!!!", he said trying to make it sound like well he didn't do what I basically accused him of. "Oh so that's what they call it these days", I said finishing my perverted thought. With that he just laughed and hugged me goodbye. With that I left. I am amazed that I let him go that easily, but I knew he would have to come back for thanksgiving which is only two weeks away!!!  
  
  
Thanksgiving Weekend  
*******************  
Two weeks have gone by. My surgery is over, but I am still in great pain. During the weekend I had stayed at Rei's. I woke up Sunday morning in a hell of alot of pain. So I decided to take my pain medicine. There was a flaw to my medicine.... the medicine was also used for a drug. Well part of the medicine anyways. So if I took too much of it I was going to be high or buzzed shall we say. I made a mistake. The dosage was three teaspoons, but stupid me took three tablespoons!! Oh yah that was smart. Me and Rei missed Sunday school. Ami wasn't going to able to make it today. By the time we go there I was a little woozy. When we sat down. I didn't feel like I could get up. Well that was until I saw Darien. My mind wanted up but my body wasn't cooperating!!! So I gave up that idea and just waved at him. During the last hymn me and Rei left. We restarted a tradition that me, Lita, and Rei(when she was there) started at church. When the last hymn would start we would leave, get dressed, and rollarblade around the church. We usually did it to try to impress the guys. No surprise I am doing it today huh? One prob though that medicine was making me lose control and go really fast!! Andrew and Darien just began to walk in shock. About ten minutes of me going around the church singing Rollin by Limp Bizkit Darien walked out. I assumed that he was leaving and decided to get his attention. So I screamed to the top of my lungs. He stop, looked at me, and began to walk up to me. I began to skate up to him. We had another slight problem. I kinda couldn't slow down. So I kinda.... umm... rammed straight into him. The next thing I remembered Rei skating up to us as Darien yelled in pain. I cause that boy too much pain. I began to apologize and he just looked at me, giggled, and told me it was Ok he really didn't need that rib. Then he asked me about my operation. I told him it went well. Then he was curious about what medicine I was on. Okay I guess I was acting a little not like myself. When I told him what I was on he tried to get me to stop rollarblading. When I refused he just went back into the church to eat. As I kept skating I saw him and Andrew staring at me going by. I think I scared them. Then when he was about to leave with bitch....um....I meant Beryl I told him to wait. After listening to me and Beryl argue of him waiting or coming he finally decided to wait. He was scared that I was going to ram into him again though. As he hid behind his jacket, I happened to make a perfect break. He was impressed. Then he hugged me and told him goodbye. I think there were alot more details to that day, but I can't remember!! Well I guess till Christmas bye Darien!   
  
Christmas Eve  
*************  
Well another month has gone. Things have defintily changed. Rei hates Jedite!! And she plans to give him the CD which had the song that she wrote in a love letter to him during the summer. Jedite is now married. That's why Rei's so pissed. One day Jedite leaves. The next he comes home with a pregnant wife. This is gonna be one interesting Sunday. When the service I went to talk to Darien. Well that was until Mina grabbed me and took me to where Rei and Jedite were at. Mina accidentally crawled me too hard. I closed my eyes and winced in pain. All the sudden, while my eyes where still closed, I heard a loud POP!!!! When I opened my eyes I saw Mina and Rei running away and a pissed Jedite walking towards me. He began to yell at me and I yelled right back. I know he was mad, but hey it wasn't my fault!!! About ten minutes later Jedite was calmed slightly down. It took me, Ami, and his wife to get him that way. Then I went to find Rei. I knew she was in the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes of calming her down we left. So much for talking to Darien. That means I want see him until Spring Break!! Well unless he surprises me!!  
  
My Winter Choir Concert  
*********************  
It had been yet another month and we had a concert choir tonight. When I say we I mean my buddies Rei, Kakyuu, and Yaten. (she's a girl by the way. No flames I wanted to put most the character in here) We got in our robes and did the whole concert. Well of course with the other choirs. I saw Beryl as we were singing. I didn't see Darien though. While we were putting our robes up Rei ran up to me and said Darien was there. I threw my robe at Lauren, a girl in my choir, and ran to where told me were he was. When I got there Rei, who had beaten me there, was hitting him. Finally I jumped between them and gave him a hug. Later I introduced him to Yaten and Kakyuu. Then when I told him I had to tell him something important Beryl pulled him away. With that he was gone.... Until Spring Break I guess.......  
  
Spring Break  
***********  
He didn't show up!! Why do I give a damn anymore!?! Dammit Darien!!!  
  
Easter  
******  
  
I went to church. Wondering if he would be there. Doubting he would be though. Today it was just me and Ami there. We found Andrew and gave him a hug. He broke his arm. Nice job Andy!! Then he told me Darien was there. Sure enough he was. I hugged him and sat down. After the service we talked for about tens minutes. Then we went outside. Ami wanted me to confess then. I was scared to though. Scared that he had changed. So I made a deal with Ami during the summer I would get to know him all over again, and then before he left again I would confess. With that we went to hug him one last time to tell him goodbye.  
  
Summer  
********  
Summer sucks!!! It's July!! Wanna hear what's been going on? Well me and the girls won't see Lita this summer and Darien has showed up to church one time!!! In fact he's leaving to go back to college in a week!! Damn him!! Like last year I won't even get a goodbye!! I can't stand this!! It is obvious that he doesn't give a damn about me!! I guess it is time to give up. Rei doesn't know what to say to any of this. I guess she is just to busy with Chad, her new guy, right now. Ami just is trying to support me. I haven't been able to tell Lita. Hotaru, Kakyuu, and Yaten wants me to hurt him!! As for me I really don't know what to do. I mean I guess I am a idiot to think that a sixteen year old girl ever had a chance with a twenty year old man!! I began to cry. I couldn't let it end this way. Not again. It would hurt too much!! It began to rain. Just to set my mood. I decided there was only one thing to do. I had to go to his house myself. I got my mom to drive me to Kakyuu's when I got there I explain what I was going to do. With that we walked to Darien's. In fact the reason I went to Kakyuu's was because she lived the closest to his house. There was a school nearby Darien's. Kakyuu went there while I did what I had to do. Me and Kakyuu are such idiots!! We walked to Darien's in the pouring down rain. I nervously knocked on the door. I was about to make a run for it when I heard the door creak open!! Then there I was face to face with Darien!! "Sere are you okay?? You are soaking wet!! What are you doing here??", he asked as I fell on the ground crying. "Sere?", he said trying to help me back up. "Darien.....I.....came...here...", I said still crying to hard to speak. "Calm down Sere!!" ,he said wrapping his arms around me. "Darien why?!?!?", I said pushing him away. "Why what Sere?", he said trying to hug me again. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving again?!?!", I yelled at him with tears in my eyes. "Sere how did you know?", he said in shock. "Dennis told me that you quit your job cause you were going back to college", I said remembering talking to him at the store. "I am sorry Sere I had no idea that it was going to hurt you this bad.", he said trying to at least put his hand on my shoulder. "You didn't know it wouldn't hurt me? Of course it hurts me!! I love you Dammit!!! How could it not hurt me!!", I yelling what was in my heart. Then I finally realized what I had said and gasped. He just looked at me a minute. Then he put his hand on my face and wiped my tears, the smeared mascara, and hair off my face. Then he bent down a little and kissed me. After all these years of dreaming of a kiss from Darien. None could have ever been this great. I began to kiss back. We stayed that way until we had to have air. Then he looked down at laughed. "What's so funny Darien?", I asked wondering if I was that bad of a kisser. "Well Sere I thought you said you didn't go out in the rain with white shirts. I mean didn't you say you had more sense then that?", he said pointing out what I was wearing. Sure enough I was wearing a white shirt!! "Well Darien love can make people not have a lick of sense", I replied putting my arms around him. With that we laughed, smiled, and walked in the door. I forgot something important.... and that something began pounding on the door. When Darien opened it I already knew who it was. He sure didn't though. So I ran to the door and saw a dripping wet Kakyuu. "Whoa Sere and I thought your hair style was weird!!", Darien said staring at Kakyuu hairstyle. "Watch it buddy!! I am already wet and pissy", she said walking in the house. About ten minutes later my and Kakyuu's clothes were in the dryer, we were in Darien's shirts with towels on our heads, and drinking hot cocoa. I was all snuggled with Darien. When are clothes were dry he took us back to Kakyuu's. Not before making a date with me and giving me a kiss. When he drove off I screamed for joy. The other good thing he decided not to go back to college early. He was just going to go back when he had to. This with out a doubt was the happiest day of my life!! Oh Darien!! I love you and now you finally know!!  
***************************************************  
  
Well that is it for chapter 7. That is without a doubt is my longest chapter ever. Well so much for three short chapters. Well Anyways I'll get the Epilogue up *ASAP* And I am sowwy for all the errors and mistakes spelling and grammar wise, but I am a bad typist sometimes. Well Neways Until then R&R  
Love ya!!=)  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
*******  
Hey Moonchild here!! Well this is the final part to the story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well you know the drill.... I do not own Sailor Moon so no sue k?  
***************************************************  
  
After he left the church was gossiping about it all. The kiss and the fact of him breaking up with Beryl afterwards. I never really thought it would hurt Beryl. I was right too it just made her mad that someone had what she wanted. Well that she had claim to anyways. Things were still the same around the church except it was better. Darien was so sweet. He called me at least once a week. When he came home he would always have flowers and a surprise for me. What a sweetie.   
  
Two Years Later (At The End of Summer)  
**********************************  
  
Darien and me had been the major church sweethearts. Well Andrew and Lita were a close second, but that was another story. He was about to leave again. It did upset me. I was starting to enjoy him home. I hated him leaving. I loved him so much. Before he left we were going to have one last date. As we were eating he told me he had a surprise for me. When I opened my eyes he was on his knees holding my hand. Not only was he holding my hand. He was holding something else. Then I realized it was an engagement. Well I guess people could call it a promise ring. I agreed to marry him as soon as we were both out of college. Then my life would be the happiest. I am only completely happy when I am with him.  
  
  
Ten years later  
*************  
I woke up in the arms of the man I have loved almost all my life. I didn't want to move I just wanted to snuggle up to him. I would have stayed that way, but my sweet little infant baby girl began to cry. I woke up Darien as I squirmed put of his arms. He just looked at me and smiled. I bet he was happy that he didn't have to get up to take care of Willow. I went into my Willow's nursery. Her nursery that is covered in pink and blue everything. Pick her up, gave her the a bottle of formula and began to rock her. She was so beautiful. Well of course she is she takes after me. Then I heard Darien walking in. He had our son on his shoulders. It was like seeing Darien carry a tiny version of himself. They came up behind me. Darien put his arms around my neck. Dylan got off his dad and put his arms around my leg. This was my family. It was differently different than the family I grew up in. It was much happier. I enjoyed this life I am living. I was still best friends with the girls. We didn't live that close to each other, but when we saw each other we would just pick up where we left off. I have the love of my life, and it was all from listening to the girls. So if you are in doubt that someone doesn't love you. Just read your diary. I don't mean the mushy I love you stuff. I mean what the person has done for you. Then before you lose them take a stand!! And maybe you'll have a life happier than you can ever imagine.  
***************************************************  
  
And that ladies and gentlemen is the end!! I hoped you enjoyed it. If you liked my story checked out some more of my stories. Well gotta jet!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****   
  
  



End file.
